Unexpected
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: Midna falls terribly ill and Link rushes her to Renado, only to find out that something is wrong, but it's not at all what they expected... Link x Midna rated T for a bit of violence and very romantic stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Link didn't know why, but somehow there a little voice in his head telling him to go back to the Snow peak and snowboard until his hair froze on end. However, there was a much louder and more aggravated voice in his shadow telling him to get the hell off his ass and go get the second mirror shard. However, Midna couldn't read his mind, so if she asked why Link was heading off to Snow peak he could just make up a lie. The lie being that there was a Poe at the top of the mountain that he hadn't killed and as it was nearing nightfall, he wanted to go and defeat it. Even Midna would give in to Poes. Link smiled and called his companions name.

'What do you want Link? This better be good or I'm going to make you crippled!' the imp snapped, grabbing Link by the collar, her eyes bearing at him like tiny lasers. Link could tell she was irritated, like she had been for the last couple of months. The hero would have to sweet-talk his way around her.

'Well Midna sweetheart, I was wondering if you could warp me to Snow peak. You see, it's nearing nightfall and there's a Poe at the top I want to kill. I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the night and we'll even spend the night in the mansion. And I'll cook dinner. So, what do you say?' Link gave Midna the famous puppy-dog eyes that usually softened her up considerably. This time was no different.

'Oh, I can't say no to those eyes. Just never call me sweetheart within earshot of monsters again. I don't want them telling Zant I'm in love with a light dweller.'

'Aww thanks Middy. I love you. Wait, Zant can talk to monsters?'

'Ee hee, yup!'

Link leaned forwards to kiss the little Imp, but was transformed into a wolf before he got the chance.

'Aww, you think you can steal a kiss from little Midna while she's in a good mood, do ya? Well guess what! It doesn't work like that sugar. Well, you wanted to go to Snow Peak. Let's go to Snow peak!' Midna jumped off Link's back and the two dissolved into tiny black squares and were whizzing through the air towards the warp portal at the peak of the mountain within the blink of an eye.

Link and Midna re-materialised at the top of the mountain and Midna transformed Link into his Hylian form again. Link made his way up to the tree and knocked down a snowboard. He leapt from the upper ledge onto the frozen leaf and nearly lost his footing, but regained it just before he toppled head first into the snow. He began to set off but was stopped by Yeto.

'Uh, Link, you want race to my house?' the Yeti asked.

'Not tonight Yeto, I've got some very important business to take care of. I'll race you when I haven't got so little time on my hands.' Link told him, rubbing the back of his neck. Yeto shrugged and waved Link off. The green-clad hero shredded his way through the course and within a matter of minutes, he was at the end. Sure enough, there was a Poe floating around idly, not knowing that it was about to die. 'Midna, wolf me up baby.' Link instructed his companion. Midna popped up from her shadowy lair, her arms folded across her chest.

'I thought you said you weren't going to bother me for the rest of the night.' She asked, getting uncomfortably close to Link's face. She was smirking at him, 'walking' her fingers up his chest and around his neck.

'Yeah, I did, but you knew I was going to need to be transformed into a wolf to fight Poes didn't you?' Link told her, fighting off the urge to kiss her while she was so intrigued by him. Midna just giggled and poked the shadow crystal into Link's forehead. He transformed again and Midna landed heavily on his back. She wasn't exactly what you would call light in the first place.

'C'mon then Wolfy, let's go kill that goddamn Poe so I can get some rest.' Midna sighed, stroking her mount's tangled mane of fur. Link scampered up to the slope and honed his senses so he could see the evil spirit. The Poe noticed the Wolf creature and took a swipe at him with its scythe. However, Link dodged and Midna unleashed an energy field, allowing Link to take it down with ease and tear out its purple, fleshy soul.

'Ungh, Link, those are disgusting. Anyway, I want that promised dinner now, I'm starving.' Midna jabbed Link in the forehead with the Shadow crystal and he transformed back onto a human.

'Alright Midna. Let's got get you dinner.'

The Mansion was no different, apart from the fact that the monsters were long gone. Midna floated over to one of the huge sofa's and lay down on it. She ran one of her turquoise fingers along her tummy and sighed deeply. 'I'm getting a bit fat, aren't I Link?' She told him, gazing into his sapphire eyes. Link laughed lightly and swooped down to kiss her on the lips.

'Never my little imp.' He told her, before getting back to his cooking. True, she was looking a bit on the plump side but Link didn't want to upset her.

'Smells good Link, what'cha cooking?' Midna asked, taking in the alluring aroma of grilled Pumpkin and Green gill stew.

'Oh, just an old Ordon recipe. It's a Pumpkin and Green gill stew. I hope you like it, because I made it thinking of you.' He told her. Midna turned beetroot red and she covered her face with a pillow.

'Aww, I'm sure I'll love it. You're such a great cook.' She told him, still feeling bashful.

'Dinner is served.' Link called, sitting himself down next to Midna and placing a bowl of his new dish on her lap. She downed it in a few gulps and smiled at the hero who was taking his time eating.

'Mm, that was lovely cutie. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. We need to be up early and ready for the Temple of Time at dawn, so I suggest you do the same. But, judging by the pace you're eating that, we'll probably still be here tomorrow waiting for you to finish.' The imp giggled and lay her head down on Link's lap. After five minutes she was sleeping soundly and Link drifted off soon after, dreaming about Midna and how he was going to spend his life with her after it was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

**There are probably going to be seldom daily updates on this fanfic, as I've got so many things to do, far art to draw and fanfics to write. **

**I forgot on chapter one to do this. Shoot me (okay don't)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Princess.**

* * *

Midna awoke to an awful sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She lay awake for a few minutes, baffled by this sudden discomfort, wondering what is was. She came to the conclusion that it must be that time of the month because it hadn't happened yet and she always felt sick on the first day. _It'll pass. _She though to herself._ It always does eventually. I'll just try and get back to sleep to take my mind off it_. Midna cuddled up to the pillow she had slept on and tried to ignore the horrible feeling. It just kept getting worse though. It wasn't her monthly days starting, because they hurt. She wasn't in any pain. She felt sick. Her head seemed to be pounding and a foul substance came to her throat. Without a word of warning, she had puked all over the carpet.

'Oh, Nayru...' she muttered to herself 'why do I have to feel so foul today? Now we'll never get the mirror shard.' Midna lifted her hand to her forehead. She was boiling over. She wondered if she should wake Link up before she fainted. Luckily she didn't need to because Link was already awake and had lifted Midna onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her sweaty hair and turned her head to face his. Her eyes were streaming hard and her mouth had a few sick splodges around the edge of it. Link wiped her face and turned it away so she could be sick on the floor instead of mucking up his tunic.

'Midna, I think I'd better take you to see someone, before this gets out of hand. What do you think it is?' Link said grimly. His eyes were unusually dim and he looked slightly worried.

'You know, I think its last night's dinner.' Midna sobbed 'I think you may have given me food poisoning.'

'Is that bad?'

'It can be...'

Link placed Midna down on the sofa and hastily grabbed his stuff. He looked frantic, as if something bad was going to happen.

'What's up?' Midna asked, her voice overcome with sickness.

'I'm taking you to Renado to get you checked out. I don't want to risk taking to the Temple of Time with you in your condition.' He told her, not looking up from packing his cooking supplies. Midna's eyes widened slightly but she knew that she might just have killed herself if she wasn't checked out, even if it was by one of them light dwellers.

'Oh, okay...' She sighed.

'Oh, you sound awful. Do you think you have enough energy to warp us to Kakariko?' Link asked her, bending down and ruffling her hair. Midna nodded weakly and Link picked her up to carry her outside. Midna used up the last of her strength warping and when the two re-materialised back in Kakariko, Link had to transform himself back.

Renado was going about his business when he heard a muffled cry coming from outside. He thought about checking it out, but feared that it might be another one of those monsters, come back for more. He decided to ask who it was from the safety of a locked up house. 'Who goes there?'

'Renado, its Link. I need your help. Can I come in?' Renado let out a sight of relief. It was only Link.

'Permission to enter, granted.' The shaman yelled. A rather flustered looking Link came stumbling in, supporting Midna who was clutching her stomach, trying to stop herself from being sick.

'What's the matter with the creature?' Renado asked, pointing to Midna. Although she was feeling sick, she still hated being pointed at and emitted a weak growl. Link was trying to think up a lie to who Midna was, because it would sound stupid to say_ 'Hey, Renado, this is my girlfriend and I think I gave her food poisoning.'_ Eventually he found one he was content with and gave it a go.

'Well, this is my pet monster I found when she was a little baby. She was really ill this morning and I wondered if you could find out the problem with her. Don't worry; she'll only bite if you hurt her.' Midna felt like hitting Link, but didn't want to set a bad example to the person who was supposedly going to heal, or a least diagnose, her illness.

'Uh, well, I'll try but I can't guarantee I can do anything about it.' Renado stated, taking Midna from Link and laying her down on his bed. Link remembered that he needed to stock up on supplies and asked Renado for permission to leave.

Link was feeling rather queasy himself and for a second thought he may have caught whatever Midna had. But he realised that he was just worried about her, and was having stomach problems because of it. He decided to try and keep a straight face, because he didn't want the kids to see him worked up. He was fully equipped now, but didn't dare go back to Renado's hut. He'd wait another half hour or so, until he could muster the courage to go and find out the maybe devastating truth. To take his mind off it, Link decided to go and annoy Cuccos to take his mind off it.

The diagnosis was complete and Renado set out to get Link, leaving Midna very confused. All Renado had said to her was _'don't worry about it, you'll live.'_ Then he left to get Link. Link was petting Epona, looking bored out of his mind. That was, until he saw Renado walking towards him. Link leapt onto his feet and ran over to the shaman.

'What's wrong with Midna?' He asked, almost jumping up and down. Renado just beckoned him into his hut. Then he sat him down next to Midna and took a seat himself.

'Well, I just want you to know that there is nothing wrong with her illness wise, and it is perfectly natural to be ill like that under her condition. Although, I'd like you both to be careful.' Renado told them.

'What's wrong with her?' Link asked.

'For Nayru's sake tell me what's wrong!' Midna screamed at the top her lungs. Her sickness seemed to have passed. Renado drew in all the air he could muster.

'Well, you are pregnant.'


End file.
